Hades
Hades is the God of the underworld. His brothers are Zeus and Poseidon. He wants to claim the throne from his brother Zeus, who is in command of Mount Olympus. He is played by [[User:Valentin girl|'Valentin girl.']] Appearance Hades appears as a blue-grey humanoid with flaming blue hair, wearing a black robe and a smoky base. When he get's angry his skin turns red and he bursts into flames. Personality Hades is normally evil and cynical, but has a serious anger management problem. As an Olympian God, he is immortal, and specifically has authority over the dead. Though temperamental, he is a fast-talker, and a shrewd bargainer. Hades is often regarded as one of Disney's funniest villains, alongside Capitan Hook, Yzma, Prince John, King Candy and Ursula. In the Myths: Gaia was his grandmother, Cronus was his father, Hestia was his sister and Hera sister as well his sister-in-law by her mariage to Zeus. His wife is Persephone, but he likes Aphrodite to. Just don't tell my wife that Pets and minions Pain and Panic (minions). Neither are very intelligent or loyal to him, they serve Hades because they fear him and because he owns their souls. Nessus (minor). Is a large centaur who is known as the River Guardian. Hydra (pet). Is a large, multi-headed female monster. Cerberus (pet). Is Hade's three-headed guard dog whose main duty is to guard the entrance to the Underworld. Quotes TAPE 1: (Telling to their minions) I had a plan how to destroy the Gods, and you two messed it all up! TAPE 2: (To her wife. Was behind her walking with his head down) Come on P. I know you still love me. Persephone: You burned my apples Had. Hades: Hey, I just wanted to grabb one and they all just magicly burned. TAPE 3: (Peting his three headed dog) Who is a bad dogy/es? (The three headed dog barcked.) Yes you all are. TAPE 4: (Was firely red, when Afrodite comes by, then he changed to himself.) Hades: Well hello gorgeous! (Came infront of her.) Afrodite: Hy Had. (Looked at him with a grouse face.) Hades: How are you today? Afrodite: Go away Had, you have a wife remember? Hades: I know, I know. But what about a little kiss? (Puts his lips together and closed his eyes, when Afrodite gaved him a aluminium plate on his face, that Hades's face was made on it.) Afrodite: Ha. (Turned her head and slowly went out of his way.) Hades and persephone.jpg Hades- outside-of-hades-palace-png.png Hades- hades from god of war.jpg Hades palace.jpg Hades-percy-jackson-and-the-olympians.jpg Hades- hades and his three headed dog.jpg Hades- hades.jpg Hades- God of War III.jpg Hades- from god of war.jpg Hades holding a skull pacifier.jpg Hades- boat ride.jpg Images.jpg Hades- Underworld.jpg Hades angry.jpg Hades with a break.png Hades with a drink.jpg Hades_2_(2).jpg HadesMad.png Hades_2_(3).jpg Hades.jpg|Main photo Hades-and-persephone-jpg.jpg|His wife Hydra.jpg|His minioins Animaatjes-hercules-49731.jpg Pain and panic.png Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite Hades_2_(1).jpg|In Mickey Mouse Club House KingdomHades.jpg|Fan art Women in his life Maleficient She is really beatiful. She got that green flame that she use on her staff, and that silky coat. She is the one for Hades, rrrrrrrr! Mirage She's my ex-girl. Oh, she was a denzel to have. She was working at the beginning for me, you know and made a good work. To shame she left me. Queen Narissa My second ex-girl. Oh she was soo like Queeny. I don't know, but she kinda resembles as her. Oh well... Evil Queen And when we were talking about Queeny, she was my first girl that I loved. Oh, how we shared our love together, I can remember when we first met. Ahh! Memories. Theodora Or the others would say, a wicked one. Yeah, I know she can turn into a witch and has that green skin, but hey, no one is perfect and besides, I love her with all my dead heart! Zira Zira still loves me, she never went away from me. Oh I am soo happy when I see her. And I can turn into a lion too! Videos Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Funny villains Category:Gods Category:Characters with powers Category:Singing characters Category:Demons Category:Siblings Category:Prince Category:Lords